batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Poison Ivy (Batman: Arkham City)
Botanist Pamela Isley was transformed into a plant-human hybrid by a science experiment gone wrong. With chlorophyll flowing through her veins instead of blood, she developed a toxic touch and a pheromone-fueled talent for seduction. Biography Her crimes have become more ecologically focused as she has increasingly abandoned her human side, identifying more with the natural world. Her unique brand of eco-terrorism often puts her into conflict with Batman, whose iron will usually protects him from her seductive powers. Height = 5' 8" Weight = 115 pounds Apparently she prefers to be au natural with her plants and barely covers herself; only keeping one or two buttons on her shirt buttoned and wearing foliege panties, taking on a "naked goddess" persona. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' :See: Poison Ivy (Batman: Arkham Asylum) After Arkham After being given an overdose of Titan by the Joker, Poison Ivy was left to die in her airtight cell by Warden Sharp, who blamed her for the mass destruction of Arkham Island. As her health started to decline, Ivy prayed for Salvation; which came in the form of a priest, who was unknowingly covered in pollen from the trees near his church. As he performed the last rites, Ivy manipulated the pollen spores into an antidote that worked in harmony with the unique, natural toxins in her blood, and to the amazement of the priest, she began a full recovery. Furious, Sharp locked her in a Biological containment unit and arranged for her to be one of the first criminals sent to Arkham City which was intercepted by Catwoman who freed her. Catwoman explained to Batman that while she was procuring stolen goods and other items around Arkham City she rescued Poison Ivy from TYGER custody then dropped her off in Gotham Central Park. It seems that this was part of a plan by Catwoman to gather powerful allies for future venreus in Arkham City. Catwoman promises to water Ivy's plants, a promise she breaks and leads to the events between her and Ivy in Batman: Arkham City. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Poison Ivy's presence in Arkham City comes with the Catwoman online pass; she appears in two out of Catwoman's four episodes. While plotting to break into Hugo Strange's Confiscated Goods Vault, Catwoman decides to ask Ivy for assistance, saying she prefers a woman's touch. She heads into Ivy's Lair, an old hotel, full of plants and poisoned thugs where Ivy is shown to be angry with her. Ivy attacks Catwoman with hypnotized thugs and heat-seeking spores,which Ivy has prepared for months to rid Arkham of flesh-sacks and replace them with spores; despite Catwoman explaining that she 'just wants to talk'. When all the thugs have been defeated, Ivy uses one of her vines to attack and hang Catwoman upside down and expresses her anger over the death of her plants, which Catwoman is implied to have promised to look after, stating that the only remaining one of those flowers is within Hugo's Vault. Catwoman offers to retrieve the flower for Ivy if she creates a route for her to get into the Vault. Ivy agrees reluctantly, knowing that Catwoman can get the plant for her. Catwoman shows some confusion at first as if Ivy will do it or not. Later we find that Poison Ivy has used her vines to create an underground tunnel to the Vault. Once Catwoman is inside the Vault, she spots Ivy's plant, she throws it on the floor and kills it as revenge for Ivy attacking her (distant screams of Ivy's plants can be heard). When (or if) Catwoman decides to return to see Ivy, she blames the death of the plant on Strange. Filled with hatred, Ivy states she will soon take her revenge on Hugo Strange and all humanity. Trivia *It appears in Arkham City that her powers have grown, as she has more grasp over humans. She also claims to have perfected new pheremone formulas, a reference to her former status as a scientist. *Poison Ivy is the only character that Batman does not interact with, as he cannot enter the building she is in. However, he probably knew she was there, as there are large plants covering the area, and occassionally inmates will talk about her. *Ivy seems to already have a friendship with Catwoman before the game, but she became angry at her because Catwoman forgot to water plants Ivy had given her, and, as a result, the plants died. Although Catwoman tries to smooth things over (however this is probably just to get what she wants out of Strange's vault), Ivy only begrudgingly helps her, and is still mad her by the end of the game. * It also seems that she has abandoned her friendship with Harley Quinn, as Harley is preoccupied with the dying Joker and the gangwars, whereas Poison Ivy prefers to stay with her plants than get involved with humanity. * Ivy and Catwoman are the only characters that Hugo Strange still has possession over, and both of them are still without them, as Catwoman both left hers and destroyed Ivy's plant. *Ivy appears in Batman: Arkham City Lockdown in the Business District level, Ivy's taking over the Gotham Police force with the usage of her toxic pheromones and turns them against Batman. After taking care of the police Batman arrives at The Solomon Wayne courthouse to find Ivy awaiting him with Robin who she also had under her control. Batman engages in a intense battle against his sidekick and ultimately wins. Ivy admits defeat and surrenders to Batman willingly. Although she attempt to kiss him as a means to escape but Batman outsmarts her and handcuffs her away back to Arkham. Unlikely the other voice cast, Tasia Valenza does not reprise her role for this game. Instead, Amy Carle assumes the role of Poison Ivy. Game Over lines thumb|300px|right|Poison Ivy's Arkham City game over screens. Catwoman *"You ruined everything, Selina!" *"You shouldn't have come here, Selina." Batman *''"And another arrogant human dies."'' Gallery *Poison Ivy (Batman: Arkham City)/Gallery Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters Category:Batman: Arkham City Lockdown Characters